Among the Chosen Many
by Babolatpro880
Summary: Set after the series finale of Buffy. Therefore, seasons 1-7 of Buffy are canon. Didn't really watch Angel, so if anything doesn't match up with its canon, call it AU. BA, maybe Willow/Kennedy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

OK, so I wrote a story or two a like six years ago about Charmed, and to be honest looking back they were pretty awful! I'm sort of testing the waters again with writing. Starting this fic out, I have very little idea where it's going, so I'm definitely open to suggestions.

Alright, so a little preview: this is going to be set after Season 7 of Buffy and Season 4 of Angel. Well, to be honest, I didn't watch anything past Season 1 of Angel so I can't say that much will be based on Angel at all. This fic will most definitely be Buffy/Angel. Other pairings, I'm not 100% sure about. Probably Willow/Kennedy, although I do love Tara she's been gone for a little bit too long for me try to reviving her. I would really enjoy bringing Anya back, but not unless I can figure out a way for it to happen other than just like- oh the Powers were really excited you won so Anya gets to come back! Dawn probably won't be in this at all- she bugs the hell out of me. Spike'll be in it, but absolutely no Spuffy!- other than to provide closure. I like the dynamic between Faith and Wood, but to be honest I just don't think I can write Wood, so he died at the end of Chosen.

Now to start! This takes place directly at the end of Chosen, Please review, if this is at all decent I'll try to continue it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A tiny smile played at the corner of my mouth. In such a short time, so very much had changed. I wasn't the Chosen One anymore. I was the longest standing of a chosen many. I could finally have the normal life I'd wanted for the last seven years.

Right?

But at the same time I couldn't help but wonder how far I'd actually be able to distance myself from my calling. It _was_ still my calling. Granted, it was a shared one now, but knowing everything that really existed out there in the world, how could I possibly just turn a blind eye to it all and try to lead a normal life? What was "normal" anyway?

_-------The entire group loaded onto the bus and began heading north._

I had done it. I couldn't believe I'd let loose like that and not lost myself in the magicks. Suddenly, delving into the art that had run between fascinating and terrifying to me felt safe. Somehow, deep in my heart, I knew that the magic inside of me went deeper than the black pool of revenge that led to the bleakest period of my existence.

It even hurt less to think about that time than it used to. Yes, the hole Tara left in my heart would never fully heal. But it shouldn't- it was a part of me now. Little things, the ones that used to cause me so much pain- pictures of her, songs she liked- instead of being a cold dagger driven into the depths of my heart were now a warm embrace encircling it, reminding me of the strong, beautiful woman Tara had been.

And I knew, with a stronger conviction than I had ever known anything before that Tara would be- is- proud of me and what I did. And that was enough.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joy. Anger. Fear. Grief. Pride. I didn't know the human brain could feel this many things at once. Maybe that's why I couldn't move, could barely think. Emotional overload. Willow sat next to me. Buffy behind me. Comforting me? I wasn't sure. It was as if I had tunnel vision. I couldn't feel what was around me.

Was I allowed to be happy? We had just closed the Sunnydale hellmouth for good. But I had lost the one person that meant the most to me. So how could I dare be happy? I had no right. Did I?

Bloody hell. It was over. And Buffy did it. Again. I can't help but swell with pride at the truly amazing woman Buffy had become. They had all changed really.

Xander had gone from a flakey insecure teenager to one of the most responsible, grounded people I have ever had the privilege to know.

Willow had gone from a silly, doe-eyed girl nursing a decade-old crush to an incredibly strong young woman- and I'd bloody well like to see a stronger witch than her on this Earth.

And Buffy. Oh dear lord. Comparing the girl I met in Sunnydale six and a half years ago to the woman standing before me today was ludicrous to think about.

I love them as if they were my own. And I know that our journey is far from over. The good these young people have done for the world- going for the large part unnoticed, I might add- has only just begun.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two conversations kept playing over and over again in my head; as if some cursed CD had been stuck on repeat for hours.

"_Angel. I do, sometimes, think that far ahead."_

"_I love you." "No, you don't. But thanks for sayin' it."_

Could Spike have known what I myself didn't? Was I… baked? Cookie Buffy?

"_Could be years, if ever."_

But then, so much had changed since I'd uttered those final words to Angel. I no longer had to shoulder this burden alone. I could not turn my back completely, but I was not alone. Among the Chosen Many.

"_You'll never be friends. You'll be in love till it kills you both. You'll fight, and you'll shag, and you'll hate each other till it makes you quiver but you'll never be friends. Love isn't brains; it's blood. Blood screamin' inside you to work its will."_

I thought back to those words Spike had said to both of us over four years ago. And I realized he was right.

"Uh, Buffy?" Giles called from the driver's seat.

"Yeah?"

"Where are we headed?"

"LA."

**A/N:** I had so much to write about their reactions to the final battle that I don't think was ever really said. If some people hadn't caught on, I sort of delved into the brains of the four original Scoobies and wrote down what they were thinking in the first person. I won't write the rest of the story in first person, of course, but it seemed appropriate here. And if you can't figure out who was who, then you haven't seen the show. And here's a hint- Buffy's got two monologues in here! By the way, the last quote by Spike was from Lover's Walk in Season Three.

Anyway, please review and let me know what you guys think. I'm really interested to hear any thoughts, good or bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So, the first chapter might have been a little confusing. There were actually four points of view: Buffy at the beginning and end, Willow, Xander, and Giles. The page break didn't show up between Xander and Giles though, so sorry about that. Just to clarify, Angel will have indeed taken the job at Wolfram & Hart along with Fred, Gunn, Lorne, and Wesley. No Cordelia and probably not even the slightest mention of Connor because, believe it or not, he actually managed to whine more than Dawn.

A million thoughts bombarded Buffy's mind, becoming more and more frantic as they neared their destination. How could she make him understand? She had just been so pointed in saying that she had no idea of when she'd be able to finally settle down with whomever she chose, and here she was, headed to Los Angeles to make her decision. If he still wanted her anyway. But now that she knew her forever could last more than a couple of years, she knew where her heart really belonged. All the reasons he'd given for leaving, all the reasons she'd used to convince herself that he was right, they all just fell away.

No sunlight? So what? Her best work was done in the night after all.

No kids? She couldn't imagine wanting anything growing inside of her unless it was a part of him as well.

And to be honest, apparently she did have a kind of a thing for vampires. As far as anybody knew, only two vampires had ever regained their souls after being transformed. And Buffy had dated both of them. Dated, admittedly, was a relatively loose term in one case at the very least.

As the adrenaline wore off from the fight, Buffy began to feel the effects of the stab wound she had received from the Turok-han. Along with that sensation came the realization that something was in her pocket. She pulled out the amulet that Angel had given her the night before and her thoughts turned to Spike.

He loved her. He'd said it to her many times before and she truly believed it. And, in a different way, she did love him as well. He had been there for her through some of the darkest periods of her life. That's something she couldn't really say for Angel. But, a nagging voice in the back of her mind told her that he would have been if she'd only asked. He was willing to be there with her and wear that amulet without knowing what its true purpose was. A sob hitched in her throat as she contemplated the thought of Angel taking Spike's place in the battle. Just he thought was more than she could bear. She would've stayed here with him and watched the world fall down around them just to gaze into his eyes one last time. The closer he bus got to its destination, the clearer Buffy's ultimate decision became.

-

Angel sat down at his desk inside the Hyperion Hotel. Although this would no longer be his home, and Angel Investigations was essentially nonexistent as an organization, this was where he felt most comfortable. _Be honest to yourself,_ he thought. _If she had survived, this is where she'd come if she wanted to find you._ He turned on the television and his mouth fell open in horror. Sunnydale had been reduced to nothing more than a hole in the ground, and, for all he knew, Buffy with it.

The "second front" had been dutifully prepared thanks to the increased resources presented to him since joining Wolfram & Hart. Did this mean that it now needed to be employed? Buffy had told him that if the First's army managed to defeat them in Sunnydale time would be very short. But he couldn't even muster up the strength o get out of his chair. He had agreed to become CEO of a malevolent law firm just a few short days ago, with the intentions of course of utilizing his influence within the firm to bring it down from the inside. But how could he fight the good fight when the one person who had taught him how important that fight was wouldn't be doing the same?

His thoughts screamed now. He should have stayed! Maybe things would have gone differently f he'd forced the issue a little more with her. He would've gladly taken her place. He couldn't imagine a world without Buffy in it. At least when he left he was doing it for her. He always knew she was a short trip away. There was always a chance of them being together again. But maybe she had gotten out…

He forced those thoughts of his head. Better to face the pain now than keep on hoping just to be crushed anyway by losing her again. Wasn't once enough? Twice? Three times? His still heart just kept getting ripped out of his chest only to be shoved back in. '97- dead. '99- he left her. '01- dead. '03- ? It was too much. He had only left her because he thought she'd find a way to be happy without him. Was she? And was there ever a time that he could be happy without her? If there was only a way that he could see her again, he'd never let her go. He'd find a way to make it work. Who was he to decide what was best for her anyway? But his chance was gone. Buffy was gone.

Just then, the doors to the Hyperion flew open and dozens of battered-looking young girls crowded the lobby. Through all the commotion, Angel heard a familiar voice call his name.


	3. Chapter 3

OK, so yeah, I haven't really updated this story since I started it. I'm not entirely sure what direction it's going in and I'm not sure if I totally like it. But I have had this chapter done for quite a while so I just went ahead and typed it up. I like to write my stories down on paper first and then type them up later. Anyway, reviews are appreciated, this chapter's a little bit longer than the first couple. Sorry for any mistakes, on the whole it's unedited.

Chapter 3:

"Angel?"

He couldn't be hearing it. Not THAT voice. In a second he would wake up and be alone again so he could grieve over Buffy in peace.

"Angel?" a different voiced called. "Oh! There you are! We've been looking everywhere for you! We were afraid you weren't still here. Where's everybody else?"

"Willow? Where... How... Did... But..." He had so many questions he needed answered but he couldn't seem to form a single one of them.

"Tell you what? I'll go grab Buffy. Tell her you're in here. You two can catch up and uh, we'll talk later," she said, a half smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

She started to walk out before he called out to her. "Willow.... Thank you. You look good."

She winked at him and walked out.

-

"Buffy's, uh, talking to Angel then?" Giles asked, his tone betryaing a slight distaste at the notion.

"Yeah, I think she's planning on using this place for a while so that all the girls at least have some place to stay. They've been through a lot," Willow replied, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure. Even still, we cannot stay here for long. There is the matter, of course, of another hellmouth right here in the United States. I certainly can't stay here in Los Angeles. I have an entire Watcher's Council to rebuild. Surely we aren't expected to just sit around here while Buffy goes gallavanting off..." he appeared to be headed towards a full-blown rant before Willow cut him off.

"WOAH! First of all, I'm sure there's plenty of demonic activity right here in Los Angeles. If you feel like you need to leave, fine, I totally fet it. But if Buffy wants to stay here, I'm not leaving either. She's my best friend and I'm not about to drag her away to go saving the world again someplace else. She deserves to do what _she _wants for once. There's plenty of slayers around now. And you can thank me later for that, by the way."

Xander piped in at this three of them had been discussing the 'situation' ever since Buffy sent Willow into Angel's office. "Listen, Will, not that Buff doesn't deserve happiness and everything, but things between her and Deadboy have never exactly been rainbows and sunshine before, so why should we expect everything to be perfect now?"

Willow threw up her hands. "Well then you go too! Everything she's done has always been for _somebody _else and if she wants to do something for herself one _lousy_ time then I'll be DAMNED if anybody's going to try and talk her out of it."

"Woah, Will, slow down..."

Finally Willow was fed up. "ENOUGH," she said, her voice echoing throughout the open lobby as her eyes clouded over. Silence enveloped the hotel as Willow stormed out the fron door. Kennedy skittered out behind her, muttering something about grabbing coffee to cool down.

-

"Buffy." All he could do was stumble over to her and wrap his arms around her, burying his face in her hair, taking in her scent and reveling in the fact that she was safe. Or alive, at the very least, as she winced and pulled away from him.

"Ugh... sorry. It's not that I'm not..."

He stopped her with a finger on her lips. "Shh. My turn to bask." He cupped her face in his hands and tilted her chin up to look into her eyes. The eyes he saw so often throughout his sleepless nights. Or days, as it may be. He smiled and brought his lips to hers in a soft, gentle kiss.

"So, happy to see me then?" she chuckled, flushing slightly under his intense gaze.

Suddenly the door flew open. "Buffy, I-"

"Dawn, NOT NOW!" she exclaimed as she turned to face her sister with an exasperated sigh.

"Well _sor-ry_ I just wanted to tell you that I talked to Dad. I'm going to see him," the brunette huffed as she turned on her heel and stalked out the door.

"Dawn, wait-"

"No. Sorry to interrupt. I'll call you later. It's fine ok?"

"Sure, sure. Tell him I said hi," Buffy sighed, fake smile plaster on her face. The last person she wanted to see at this point was Hank Summers. She turned back to Angel, one hand automatically reaching down to her side where the wound she had received in the fight with the first was just beginning to heal.

He brought his own hand down and grasped her wrist, gazing at her questioningly. She nodded, and he lifted up her blouse to examine the gash. He calmly retrieved a first aid kit out of the drawer of his desk and knelt down in front of her. She braced herself with her hands on his shoulders as he tended to it. They remained there in silence while he worked, content simply to be in each others' presence.

After he finished, Buffy let out a nervous laugh and ran a hand through her hair asking, "So, maybe we could find someplace a little more... private... to talk o-or something?" She couldn't believe the effect he still had on her after all these years. She felt like a sixteen year old all over again. Granted, she had knocked him on his face when they first met, but by the time he had righted himself he had taken her breah away. The same was true even now.

"Um, well, yeah, actually just... follow me" he smirked, taking her hand and leading her out the back door of the hotel and into the sewers.

They walked into the Los Angeles office of Wolfram & Hart, having kept the conversation light and casual on the way there thanks to their brilliant track record regarding sewers, and Buffy gasped. Suddenly, she caught sight of a demon in the lobby and lunged toward it. Angled muffled a laugh and held her back. "I thought you said this was a law firm," she hissed.

"That'd be another one of the things we need to talk about..."

-

Willow returned to the hotel hours later to find that Buffy and Angel had left. She smiled and began to make her way up the stairs to her room before stopping midway up to the second floor. For no reason that she could explain, she felt drawn to Angel's office. She walked in and open the top drawer of his desk as the calling drew louder. She reached in and brought out a well worn scroll. Silently, she stole out of the office and went up to her room, attempting to come up with a plausible excuse to get Kennedy to leave her alone for the night.

-

Buffy turned to glare at Angel. "What the hell is this place? Listen, Angel, if you think that just because I'm the slayer my idea of a fun date is a room full of demons you're..."

Angel cut in quickly, "Let's keep the s-word to a minimum around here, ok?" Then, comprehension dawned. "A date?"

The color seeped out of Buffy's face. "Well, I mean, no, I mean, _not _a date, per se. Not that we're dat_ing_. I mean, I would presume or anything. Unless you want it to be a date? I just..." she stopped to turn and look at Angel, finding him doubled over in hysterical laughter.

Buffy was perplexed. "Wanna let me in on the joke?"

"Oh Buffy, no, it's just... you're cute when you ramble. I missed it. A lot. Anyway, I work here. I'm the CEO actually."

"You're the CEO of Hell Inc.?" she asked incredulously.

"My team and I sort of... won it. Listen, we really should sit down in my office and talk for a while." He pointed to the door he'd led them to.

She snorted, "CEO. You're the CEO. I didn't think I'd ever here the words 'Angel' and 'CEO' in the same sentence..." her mumbling trailed off as she walked ahead of Angel into the room he directed her towards.

---------

A/N: OK, SO. The first scene between Buffy and Angel is sort of mirrored from their scenes at the end of End of Days/beginning of Chosen. I thought that sort of gave it nice symmetry. Any guesses as to what the nifty scroll Willow found in Angel's desk is??????? Review, if you please.


End file.
